Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th as "Fanny" (Return to the Island)
13:11 Fanny2010 ae19f179@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.25.241.121 has joined #electrical 13:11 <@Bigez> Hi, Fanny2010. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 13:12 Hi. My name is Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th, though I go by Fanny. I will also be auditioning as Fanny. 13:12 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 13:12 Okay. 13:12 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:12 Alright. 13:12 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:12 Satanism? Otherwise, no. 13:13 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 13:13 I'm open to one, so I guess yes. 13:13 <@Bigez> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 13:14 Fanny is labeled the Egotistical Analyst, and he plays more of an antagonistic role. 13:14 <@Bigez> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Beth. Please begin. 13:14 Bigez has changed nick to Beth| 13:15 Hey Beth. 13:15 <@Beth|> Oh. 13:15 <@Beth|> Hey, Fanny. :$ 13:15 Isn't today a beautiful day? 13:16 Beth| ~Bigez@pool-96-245-105-107.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 13:16 Beth? 13:16 BETH? 13:16 Oh my gosh, are you okay!?!?! 13:16 *smiles as I walk away* Well. Less competition for me. 13:17 <@TDIFan13> (Oh, sorry, Bigez quit.) 13:17 <@TDIFan13> (Accidentally.) 13:17 <@TDIFan13> (I can take over with a character of your choice if you'd like.) 13:17 (Haha, I know. I just wanted to keep it going) 13:17 <@TDIFan13> (Oh, wow! Good improv. ;)) 13:17 (Um, anyone you'd like I guess.) 13:17 Justin13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #electrical 13:18 Justin, can I talk to you? 13:18 You mean, "do I have the HONOR of talking to you"? 13:18 In which case, yes, you do. ;) 13:18 Haha, alright buddy. Let's get one thing clear, okay? 13:18 What else is clear, besides my pearly whites? 13:18 :D 13:18 You have the honor of talking to me. 13:19 :| 13:19 Let's face it. 13:19 When it comes to eye candy here, you're second best next to me. 13:19 Second-best? 13:19 I... I'm not second-best. :@ 13:19 I'm the ORIGINAL. 13:19 Sometimes originality is... boring. 13:19 And let's face it... I'm not boring. 13:20 :o 13:20 B... but I'm perfect! 13:20 * Justin13 rips off shirt. 13:20 And you know you can't resist... THIS. 13:20 ;) 13:20 Anyways *rolls eyes* 13:20 You can walk around here and think you own the place 13:20 Which I do. 13:21 But at the end of the day, I am better looking 13:21 Smarter 13:21 And have *rips off shirt* 13:21 Better abs. 13:21 :@ 13:21 Which we know you can't resist.... THIS 13:21 Okay? *fakely smiles* 13:21 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out! :3 The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 13:21 Fanny2010 ae19f179@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.25.241.121 has left #electrical [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions